Un amour perdu
by Kobye
Summary: Shikamaru, devenu le mari de Temari, quitte Konoha pour deux années.. Comment cette dernière réagira-t-elle ? / *Version Shippuden.* Humour/Romance.. *quelques lignes un peu osés. Attention. o:*
1. Chapter 1

Titre du 1er chapitre : **Il est parti.**

Légende :

- Parole.

« _Pensée_ _ou équivalent_. »

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

La nuit était calme au milieu de cette forêt, Shikamaru s'était caché dans son élément principal... L'ombre. Dans l'ombre des arbres & des buissons. Il était seul, envoyé pour une mission de rang A. C'était le meilleur ninja pour les missions de ce rang, pour son habileté à maîtriser parfaitement la technique des ombres ainsi que son intelligence pour créer des diversions ou se sortir d'un pétrin quelconque. Haletant & positionnant ses mains pour l'aider à réfléchir.. Cela lui a été plus long & plus difficile que d'habitude. Quelqu'un lui troublait l'esprit. Une fille. Lui qui ne se souciait guère de ça dès qu'il était en mission. Il fixait attentivement le sol, essayant de se ressaisir avant qu'un ennemi le repère.

« _Kuso... Il faut que je me concentre. Oublie-la un moment, mon vieux. Elle comprendra ton départ ...  
Kuso, mais qu'est-ce que j'dis là ? .. Elle doit être morte d'inquiètude... Je pars seulement deux ans..._ »

En ce moment-là, une fille aux cheveux blonds était étendue sur le canapé du bureau de Tsunade.  
Cela faisait plus de 3 heures qu'elle était assoupie. Tsunade murmurait à Shizune de façon à ce qu'elle ne réveille pas la konoichi.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, Tsunade-sama ?

- .. Hum, je ne sais pas. Elle faudra qu'elle l'assume & qu'elle agisse en ninja... C'est tout.

- Mais.. Cela ne fait même pas 4 jours que Shikamaru & elle se sont ...

- Chut, oui.. Je sais. Évite de dire son nom à voix haute. On va la réveiller.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en silence & tournèrent leurs regards vers la ninja sur le canapé. Tsunade se mit à soupirer & sorta de la pièce un moment pour trouver une solution à y remédier tout ça. Shizune la regardait quitter la pièce sous un air découragée & tourna ses yeux vers Temari.

« _La pauvre... Elle ne s'en remettra pas.. Et dire qu'elle a quitté Suna pour vivre aux côtés de son .._. »

Elle ne réussit pas à finir cette phrase dans ses pensées, elle se boucha la bouche avec la main pour éviter de laisser entendre ses pleurs. Son visage calme était couvert de larmes en un instant. Shizune, elle qui était de nature compréhensible, n'a pas su cacher ses émotions sur une telle situation. Elle s'éloigna de Temari & alla s'accoter près du bureau de Tsunade. Elle fit tomber un rouleau de parchemin à ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer & prit le rouleau pour le lire.

« _Nara, Shikamaru. Envoyé en mission de rang A pour deux années complètes sans soutien. Pourcentage de chance de réussite : 50%. Accord signé par : Tsunade._ »

.. Elle comprit le message. L'autre cinquante pourcent signifiait qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir aussi. Donc, la balance était plutôt difficile. Deux ans... Deux ans à s'inquièter pour lui. Temari ne s'en remettra pas... Shizune eut encore les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à y penser. Pendant ce temps, Tsunade errait dans les couloirs à proximité de son bureau. Ne sachant que faire, elle décida d'envoyer deux de ses Jounins pour aller chercher Kankûro à Suna. Notre Temari allait avoir besoin de soutien moral par des gens qui la connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Bien qu'il y ait des filles de Konoha de l'âge de Temari... C'était un peu délicat. Tsunade se mit à réfléchir aux konoichi de son village. Laquelle d'entre elle pourrait faire l'affaire si jamais, son frère-marionnettiste ne pouvait se libérer.

«_ Sakura qui maintenant, ne pense plus à Sasuke depuis sa disparition. Elle a accepté l'amour de Naruto & sont ensemble. Elle comprendrait bien la situation mais est quelque peu maladroite dans ses propos._

_Ino n'a de pensées pour personne d'autre que Sasuke. Hélas.. Elle ne l'a pas oublié, elle. Elle est plutôt agressive & aurait un peu d'impatience.. Et s'entends mal avec Temari... Hum, non._

_Hinata, c'est un non catégorique. C'est une grande timide, les deux filles n'auront que le silence autour d'elles._

_Tenten aussi. Elle ne se sépare presque jamais de son équipe & leurs entraînements ... Non._ »

- Rha, aucune des filles ne fera l'affaire ! Au pire les grands moyens.. Ce sera mon assistante qui ira. SHIZUNE !

Tsunade se mit à s'énerver. En si peu de temps, son tempérament avait changé de tourmentée à en colère. Shizune, accotée contre le bureau, entendit son nom. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce, en pas rapides & légers pour éviter de réveiller Temari, encore endormie. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, fixant sa supérieure.

- Qu'y a-t-il Tsunade-sama ?

- Shizune.

- Oui ?

- C'est toi qui se chargera de consoler & de soutenir Temari à son réveil. Et, tâche de la surveiller pour qu'elle ne tente pas de s'échapper.  
Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle tente cette solution.

- Très bien, madame.

- Je vais prendre un peu d'air & me promener dans les rues de Konoha. Toi, tu restes là. Si jamais quelqu'un me demande, qu'il attende.

- Bien, la Hokage se retourna en direction de la sortie, laissant seule derrière elle son assistante, désemparée. Elle remarqua la rougeur de ses yeux, elle avait pleuré.

« _Sois forte, Temari. Ton époux reviendra sain & sauf..._ » pensa-t-elle.

Shizune regarda Tsunade jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte son champ de vision. Puis, rentra dans le bureau avec lenteur. N'ayant qu'en tête, le message du rouleau.. Elle ne remarqua pas que Temari était déjà réveillée. Elle était debout en silence, près de la grande fenêtre avec le rouleau que Shizune avait lu tout à l'heure.

« _Oh non.__._ » pensa Shizune.

- Temari ? Est-ce que ça va bien ?

Rien.

- Temari ? ...

- Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien ?

Shizune ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Temari était en colère & le ton de sa voix pouvait s'en ressentir. Sa voix était un peu enrouée... Dû par ses pleurs incessants & ses cris, sans doute. Elle agrippait fortement le rouleau dans ses mains, jusqu'à en trembler. Elle fixait son regard dans l'horizon, sans rien dire d'autre. Shizune s'approcha de la blonde et déposa une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Viens t'assoir un moment, Temari. J'ai à te parler.

Temari baissa la tête, le rouleau en main & s'installa sur le canapé d'où elle s'était assoupie. Shizune s'assit en face d'elle, mains liées.

- Écoute, Temari ..Si Shikamaru n'aurait pas accepté de faire cette mission, le village aurait pu avoir des risques de se faire attaquer par les ninjas d'Iwa. Sa mission consiste à voler les fausses preuves qu'ils ont en leur possession à notre sujet & devra découvrir qui est l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie..

Temari, tête baissée, leva la main pour indiquer à Shizune de se taire. L'assistante était bien partie pour parler de l'ensemble de la mission mais ce n'est pas ce que Temari désirait entendre. Elle voulait en avoir le coeur net si Shikamaru avait des chances de revenir vivant. Shizune se tait & remarqua l'air mélancolique de la ninja aux cheveux blonds.

- Assez. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je veux savoir si Shika... Maru va revenir vivant après ses deux années.

Shizune fixa attentivement Temari, sans rien dire. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune des deux filles ne placèrent un mot. Temari gardait la tête baissée, attendant une réponse de la part de l'assistante. Shizune était quelque peu désemparée... Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas le dire... Même moi, je n'en suis même pas sûre entièrement. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il a 50% de chance de venir ou d'y rester.

Les paroles que venait d'entendre Temari étaient comme des coups de sabre transpercés dans sa poitrine. Elle se retenait de s'effondre en larmes encore une fois. Shizune la regardait, triste & impuissante. Temari serra les poings & les dents laissant couler quelques larmes.. Malgré sa retenue. C'était la première fois qu'on pouvait voir Temari autant bouleversée.. Pourtant, c'était une fille qui avait le presque caractère que ses deux frères du pays du sable. Elle était de nature agressive voire sans pitié, toujours combattante. À ce moment-là, on pouvait bien voir qu'elle a lâché les armes & ouvert son coeur. Qui était désormais en mille miettes face à ce nouvel obstacle de la vie. Elle devait admettre que son époux était en mission & qu'elle devait en accepter les conséquences. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Shizune observa un moment sa nouvelle protégée en silence. Temari était toujours assise, l'air de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui arrive. Comment allait-elle passer ses journées ? Elle sait que l'idée de s'enfuir n'est pas la plus intelligente & savait qu'on allait la surveiller pour ses moindres faits & gestes. Shizune s'approcha de Temari, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez, viens Temari. On va aller prendre une marche.

Shizune observa un moment sa nouvelle protégée en silence. Temari était toujours assise, l'air de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui arrive. Comment allait-elle passer ses journées ? Elle sait que l'idée de s'enfuir n'est pas la plus intelligente & savait qu'on allait la surveiller pour ses moindres faits & gestes. Shizune s'approcha de Temari, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez, viens Temari. On va aller prendre une marche.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Les nouvelles vont vite dans Konoha. Tout le reste de la bande avait su pour Shikamaru & Temari. Ils étaient tous un peu confus, ne sachant quoi penser pour ce nouveau couple déjà séparé à leur insu. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba & Hinata étaient tous ensemble au moment de la nouvelle. Et évidemment, Naruto était le premier baka à parler...

- Temari ? C'est pas la grande blonde qui trimballe un éventail avec elle, c'est ça ?

Sakura frappa son blondinet d'un coup de tête "léger". (On sait tous que les coups de Sakura sont bien loin d'être près du terme légèreté.)

- Ouch, Sakura-chaaaan ! Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

Naruto se frottait le dessus de la tête, dévisageant sa copine aux cheveux roses à côté de lui. Hinata & Kiba soupiraient un peu à la vue de leur copain blondinet.

- Bakaaa ! Tais-toi un peu. Temari & Shikamaru se sont mariés il y a quelques jours à peine, même pas une semaine. Et voilà que son mari est envoyé en mission pour deux ans ! .. Un peu de compréhension, Naruto. Dit Kiba sur un ton sérieux.

Naruto regarda Kiba, maintenant le mouvement de frottement sur sa tête. Les quatre ninjas se regardèrent un moment en silence...

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour aider Temari, dis Sakura-chan ? demanda Hinata en la regardant.

- Oui... Du moins, peut-être. On pourrait faire une petite soirée entre filles... Mais où et surtout à quel moment. Temari n'a sûrement pas envie de soirée à passer en notre compagnie. Elle désire sûrement être seule, je suppose.

Au même moment où Sakura finit de dire ses phrases, elle voyait bien que ses copains devant elle, ne la regardait pas.. Mais en arrière d'elle. Étonnée, elle se retourna. C'était Temari accompagnée de Shizune.

- Aaaaah, Temari. On parlait justement de toi ...

Sakura, embarrassée, la regardait sous un teint rougeâtre sur les joues & se grattant idiotement la tête. Temari fixait Sakura sans faire paraître une quelconque émotion sur le visage. Les autres ninjas n'osaient même pas parler... Ils savaient bien le caractère de Temari dès qu'elle était en colère. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que cette ninja avait bien changé au cours des derniers jours après son mariage. Temari sourit.

Naruto, Kiba & Hinata se regardèrent tous en silence, les yeux bien ronds, surpris de voir un sourire au lieu d'un dévisagement glacial de sa part.

- Oui, je voudrais bien passer une soirée entre filles avec vous, je suis d'accord. Dit Temari, tout sourire.

- Oh, vraiment ? ... Hum, okay. Laisse-nous organiser tout ça & on te tient au courant. Balbutia Sakura, surprise d'entendre ça.

- Bien. Alors, on se voit plus tard ?

- Oui.. Oui ! À plus, Temari-chan ! Répondit Sakura.

Temari et Shizune reprenaient leur marche. Naruto donna un coup de coude furtif à Kiba, encore les yeux ronds. Sakura soupira, un peu soulagée après le départ de Temari. Hinata était en silence, regardant les trois autres.

- Bon .. Eh bien, Hinata-san. On a une soirée à préparer, non ? Dit Sakura.

- Hum.. Oui.

Les deux filles se levèrent en même temps. Sakura embrassa son blondinet tout doucement. Kiba et Hinata les regardèrent.

- Ah, prenez-vous une chambre par pitié. S'exclama Kiba en rigolant et en couvrant les yeux d'Akamaru.

Hinata se mit à rire en voyant faire Kiba pour Akamaru. Sakura dévora des yeux Naruto un bref instant puis rigola un peu à entendre Kiba se plaindre. Hinata salua les deux ninjas, prenant la devance. La ninja aux cheveux roses salua Kiba, embrassa une dernière fois Naruto & flatta la tête d'Akamaru avant de partir rejoindre Hinata, laissant seuls derrière elle, les trois mâles, sans oublier Akamaru.

Hinata et Sakura allaient préparer une petite soirée bien arrosée en compagnie des autres filles. Histoire de se relaxer un peu...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eh bien .. premier chapitre de fait. La plupart .. c'est du Blabla, je sais. '  
Mais les longs paragraphes détaillés viennent peu à peu. 8) Je me réchauffe.

Naruto : Pourquoi Sakura-chan me frappe toujours ? *Air bête*

Moi : Parce que t'as la tête d'un Baka, Baka. 3

Sasuke : Et moi, j'suis pas dans l'histoire ?! ..

Moi : Heu, non. Tu ne feras même pas d'apparition, :) . Tu restes sagement dans ton coin & j'fais une jolie fic de toi & de Naruto, ça te dit ?

Sasuke : ... ah nan, yaoi..

Moi : Tu verras ! =D Pour le moment, c'est Temari et Shikamaru, les vedettes de cette fic ! 3

Temari : Je sens que ce sera une drôle de soirée.....


	2. Chapter 2

Titre du 2eme chapitre : **La petite soirée**.

Légende :

- Parole.

« _Pensée ou équivalent._ »

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La petite soirée entre filles allait bientôt commencer, la nuit était tombée. Toutes les filles étaient rassemblées, mis à part Temari. Vêtues de pyjamas colorés & aux couleurs pastels, autre que leurs habits de combat, elles papotaient de tout & de rien pendant un moment. L'ambiance agréable commençait lentement à planer dans la pièce. Hinata & Sakura ont pris tant d'initiatives en si peu de temps pour pouvoir organiser tout ça. On aurait cru qu'il n'y manquait de rien, des coussins étaient éparpillés sur le sol, des peluches, des petits goûters sucrés, la musique & même la lumière tamisée. Une vraie soirée de filles ! Bien tranquille, sans la gent masculine & d'alcool.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les kunoichis continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était sans doute Temari. L'une des filles, aux cheveux bruns attachés par deux chignons sur les deux côtés de la tête, ouvrit la porte pour accueillir l'invitée. Temari était déjà vêtue d'une sorte de pyjama en soie & un peu osé ... Vu qu'elle laissait paraître un peu sa poitrine. Et à son entrée, Shizune la suivait de derrière, bien découragée. Ino & Hinata se regardèrent d'un air bizarre, ayant remarqué le visage de l'assistante. Sakura était debout aux côtés de Tenten, intriguée. Temari traînait avec elle, un joli sac en tissu de couleur vert & bleu. Il semblait lourd. La ninja aux cheveux roses se mit à pointer le sac, toujours intriguée par-dessus l'épaule de Tenten. Temari nous observait toutes avec un grand sourire bien fendant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Hum .. Temari, qu'est-ce que t'as apporté avec toi, dis ? Dit Sakura, pointant toujours le sac.

- Ah, vous verrez !

Elle tenait fermement son sac en passant à côté de nous toutes, comme si elle évitait qu'on puisse toucher le sac & ainsi en deviner le contenu. Un petit instant de silence s'y installait, puisque toutes les filles regardaient curieusement Temari & son mystérieux sac. Temari s'assit sur le canapé près de nous, bien souriante. C'était quand même un peu bizarre de la voir heureuse ainsi... Son mari Shikamaru était parti que depuis 24 heures & la voilà comme ça. À croire qu'elle jouait la comédie & demander à avoir un peu, beaucoup d'attention.

- Gomenasai, Sakura. S'enquit Shizune en se grattant la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

La ninja aux cheveux roses fixa bizarrement Shizune haussant les épaules. On commençait à se poser des questions... Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Puis, Temari se mit à rire. Ça n'allait pas du tout, c'était trop étrange. Tenten, Hinata, Ino & Sakura tournèrent leur regard sur la blonde du pays de Suna. Elle mit sa main dans le sac & en ressortie trois bouteilles de saké. Toutes les filles étaient stupéfaites.

- Temari ?!? Du saké ?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quelques heures avant que la petite soirée débute, Kiba et Naruto étaient toujours ensemble. Ils mijotaient un plan.. Pourtant ces deux Chuunins étaient plutôt matures. (Heu, Naruto ? -__-' .. nannnn. xD) Le jeune blond commençait à s'énerver & s'impatienter. Oui mais pourquoi ? Ils étaient accroupis près d'un buisson pour pas que les filles ne les aperçoivent.

- T'es sûr que ça va marcher Naruto ? Ça m'a l'air insensé.

- Nahhhh. On va bien rigoler .. Le saké, les filles, le saké & les filles !

- Tais-toi, Baka ! .. Elles vont nous entendre... Donc... T'es sûr que Shizune a dit qu'elles ne viendraient pas à cette petite soirée ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii, Kiba-kun ! C'est elle-même qui est venu pour leur faire passer le message.

- Donc, le plan se résume à ça .. Tu te transformes en Shizune & moi, en Temari. Et Akamaru reste ici pour faire le guet. Ça te va ? On apporte du saké ... Oh mais j'irais pas amener ça comme ça. Ils nous faut quelque chose de discret. Un sac !

- Hey, baka ! Tu m'aurais déjà vu traîné un sac avec moi par hasard ?! Dit Kiba en s'énervant un peu.

- Dattebayo .. Pas la peine de t'énerver Kiba-kun. On va bien trouver un sac... J'vais en piquer un dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama !!!

- T'es vraiment débile, Naruto. Tu vas te faire tuer. Et on se demande comment tu fais pour être toujours vivant... Soupira-t-il. Pas Tsunade !

Kiba le fixa un moment & Naruto avait l'air de réfléchir à un second plan pour obtenir un sac pour dissimuler le saké pour la petite soirée dans quelques heures. Il se leva, sûr de lui.

- Reste-la. Je reviens avec notre sac ! Dit-il, enjoué & nettement déterminé.

Il partit à la course sans que Kiba n'est pu avoir le temps de placer un mot. Il soupira en regardant le blond s'éloigner. Il s'écrasa au sol, un peu découragé & attenda.  
Quelques minutes passèrent, Naruto revena enfin & avec un sac aux allures de filles au loin. Kiba commença à rire un peu en le voyant.

- T'appelles ça un sac, mon vieux ?- Heuuuuuu .. Ouais, je l'ai piqué à ta soeur !

- Ha-ha-ha ... Très drôle, Naruto. Répondit Kiba en prenant un air vexé. Te moque pas de ma soeur, elle te battrait facilement.

- Hey, on n'est pas venus ici pour se disputer, Kiba-kun ! .. Allez, t'es prêt ?

Naruto mit les trois bouteilles de saké dans le sac de couleur vert & bleu. Agitant leurs mains pour exécuter leurs jutsus, ils se métamorphosèrent en Shizune & Temari. Plus qu'à attendre une heure ou deux pour se pointer...

- Akamaru, tu restes là & tu auras qu'à pousser un petit jappement si quelqu'un arrive, j'entendrais.

- Wouuf-wouf ! ..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Temari ?!? Du saké ?

La grande blonde se mit à sourire & regarda calmement ses congénères avec les bouteilles de saké sur la table.- Bon, qui commence ? Disait-elle, un peu enjouée. Ça n'a pris de temps qu'Ino & Tenten levèrent leurs mains en silence, les yeux ronds & prises sur le coup de l'énervement. Sakura, stupéfaite, regardait les deux filles.- Tenten ? Ino ? ... Vous n'allez quand même pas...

- Ah, Sakura-chan. On est en entres filles là. Les garçons ne sauront jamais qu'on se saoulent la gueule... gentiment. Dit Ino en ricanant & se prenant un verre de saké.

Naruto & Kiba en leur fort intérieur :_ « On va bien s'amuser ! ... »_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Déjà quelques heures passèrent, toutes les filles ( Et oui, Naruto & Kiba compris.) commencèrent à être un peu éméchées. Elles avaient vidé une bouteille en une heure & commencèrent l'autre sans attendre. C'était sans dessus-dessous. Hinata sautait sur le canapé, Ino & Tenten dansaient ensemble, Sakura commençait doucement à se dévêtir parce qu'il faisait un peu trop chaud... La Shizune & la Temari étaient assises un peu plus loin, déjà prises sur l'alcool & observaient toutes les filles une à une. Shizune, qui était à ce moment-là Kiba, tapait du coude à Temari, alias Naruto. Elle voyait que sa Sakura commençait à se sentir un peu... Disons, très éméchée par le saké dont elle avait bu. Vu qu'elle se dévêtait peu à peu jusqu'à se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Étonnamment, les autres filles la suivirent.

Toutes les filles commençaient à retirer leur surplus de tissus pour ensuite être en sous-vêtements. Les deux gars étaient bouche-bée. Jamais, ils n'auraient cru que cette petite soirée aurait pris cette tournure...

Sakura arriva sous un air quelque peu aguicheuse & très éméchée vers Temari.  
« Oh non, va-t'en Sakura.. Tu vas me faire.. Échouer ma technique... » ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ah, la suite au troisième chapitre. =) .. Fait prouvé : L'alcool rend vraiment les filles comme ça. =O .. XD !  
Et sinon, le second chapitre est plus court que le premier, J'suis pas fière. u__u'' mouarf.  
Moi qui croyait qu'il y avait plus de mots XD. Enfin bref .... j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Est-ce que Naruto va tenir ?

Naruto : Heeey mais oui, je vais tenir voyons ! C'est pas Sakura en sous-vêtements qui réussira à me faire céder...  
Je l'ai vu plein de fois comme ça.. Pff.

Sakura : Oh vraiment Naruto ... *Retire son sout'CENSUUUREEEEEEEEEEEE'..* .

Moi : Hé vous deux ... Calmez vos hormones un peu, c'est pas fait pour ça ma fic !

Sakura & Naruto : Naaaaaah, on mets un peu de piquant c'est tout. Héhé.

Moi : .... Rolala.


End file.
